nintendo3dsfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Magical World
Disney Magical World (known as Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life in Japan) is a life simulation game for the Nintendo 3DS. Developed and published by Namco Bandai Games, it was released in Japan on August 1, 2013. http://nintendoeverything.com/disney-magic-castle-my-happy-life-delayed-a-few-weeks-in-japan/ It was released in North America on April 11, 2014, published by Nintendo. http://www.siliconera.com/2014/01/10/3ds-game-hang-disney-characters-manage-cafe/ Gameplay Disney Magical World features dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops and collecting Disney character cards. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. Reception Artbox and Title Disney-magical-world-boxart-eu.jpg Dmc_artbox.jpg Disney-magical-world-logo-L.jpg Artworks 'Renders 3D' 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg|Goofy 06 Pluto - DMW.jpg|Pluto 07 Chip and Dale - DMW.jpg|Chip & Dale 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio 10 Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan 08 Tinker Bell - DMW.jpg|Tinker Bell 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg|Aurora 18 Prince Phillip - DMW.jpg|Prince Phillip 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie 10 Winnie The Pooh - DMW.jpg|Winnie The Pooh 13 Piglet - DMW.jpg|Piglet 14 Tigger.jpg|Tigger 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie 11 Jack Skellington - DMW.jpg|Jack Skellington 29 Hercules - DMW.jpg|Hercules 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Gallery 01 DMW.jpg 02 DMW.jpg 03 DMW.jpg Mii meets Mickey Minnie and Pluto.jpg 05 DMW.jpg 06 DMW.png 07 DMW.jpg 08 DMW.jpg 09 DMW.jpg 10 DMW.jpg 11 DMW.jpg 12 DMW.jpg ZlCfzSHSMDY6IZ1uHP.jpg Here's_Pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio_and_Mii_Photos.jpg Mii meets pinocchio.jpg DMW Cinderella.jpg 14 DMW.jpg 15 DMW.png 16 DMW.jpg 17 DMW.jpg 20 DMW.jpg 21 DMW.jpg 23 DMW.jpg Screenshots DMW - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW - Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie DMW_-_Snow_White.jpg|Snow White DMW_-_Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio DMW_-_Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto DMW - Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella DMW - Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming DMW - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW - Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan DMW - Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW - Aurora.jpg|Aurora DMW - Prince Phillip.jpg|Prince Phillip DMW - Marie.jpg|Marie DMW - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW - Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW - Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW - Belle.jpg|Belle DMW - Beast.jpg|Beast DMW - Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin DMW - Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine DMW - Genie.jpg|Genie DMW - Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW - Hercules.jpg|Hercules DMW - Captain Jack Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Videos Disney Magical World - Debut Trailer| Debut trailer Disney Magical World - Features Trailer| "Features" trailer Disney Magical World - "Quests" Television Commercial| "Quests" television commercial Disney Magical World - Television Commercial| Television commercial Disney Magical World - Launch Trailer| Launch trailer Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale References External Links * Official website Category:3DS Games Category:Namco Bandai games Category:Disney games Category:Nintendo games